Everyone's Best Friend - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve, Catherine and Cammie make two important stops on Memorial Day.


_Sammy and Ilna, thank you again for your friendship, awesomeness and being family._

 _REALMcRollers, your continuing love and wonderful feedback is a constant source of joy._

* * *

 **Everyone's Best Friend**

 _Memorial Day - Monday May 29_

 _ **VA Oahu**_

Steve held the door as Catherine and Cammie preceded him inside the Oahu VA. They'd picked up her parents after spending part of the morning at the USS Arizona Memorial.

When Catherine had stepped up to the barrier in front of the name _Steven J. McGarrett_ and whispered, "You're going to be a great-grandfather next month," Steve's breath caught. He laced their fingers as she continued, "We'll bring her to see you as soon as possible after she's born. It's a girl, by the way." Her eyes caught Steve's shining ones. "Her name's …" Catherine's voice dropped too low for audition as she looked around stealthily before smiling. "But just call her Niblet for now, okay? We haven't told anyone else yet."

A wave of love for the woman with whom he'd spent half his life, with whom he'd traveled their incredible path, rendered him speechless. Seconds later when he'd composed himself he added, "We may have fourth generation Navy someday. On both sides of the family." As the throngs of visitors made it hard to remain at the barrier much longer, Steve smiled softly. "Keep an eye on her, okay?" He nodded towards his wife's tummy and, slipping an arm around her shoulders, kissed her temple as they walked away.

* * *

The reception desk at the VA hospital and rehab center was manned by a college student with short, spiked hair and a smile. "Cammie! My favorite," she cooed, hugging the dog before looking up to greet her humans. "Hi, Commander, Lieutenant." She smiled brightly.

"Hi, Randi, these are …" Catherine began, but the girl's chuckled, "Your mom and dad?" made her grin.

"Exactly."

" _Wow,_ you look like your mom." Randi extended her hand. "Ma'am, Sir, Commander McGarrett mentioned you were coming to stay for when the baby arrives. Nice to meet you."

"Captain Joseph and Doctor Elizabeth Rollins," Steve made the introductions. "This is Randi, another one of Cammie's fans."

Joseph and Elizabeth exchanged greetings with the enthusiastic young woman.

"Welcome. The program's about over. We have several patients waiting to see Cammie today." She glanced at Catherine. "And Andy's here."

"Awesome." She grinned, turning to her parents to explain. "Andy was here over the winter for a knee replacement and he's been coming back ever since as a volunteer. He and Cammie just love each other."

In the day-room of the VA rehab area, a smiling man pushing the wheelchair of a young woman wearing a leg cast broke into a grin.

"There's two of my favorite girls!" He changed directions and made a beeline for the visitors, saying, "Catherine, you brought my sweetheart." He stooped to kiss Cammie on the forehead as the dog nuzzled him delightedly. Standing after a completely unhurried greeting he added, "Commander," and pointed to Catherine's tummy. "Won't be long now."

"Just about a month," Steve responded with a huge grin. "And it's Steve."

"It may have been a hundred years ago, but you still outrank this lieutenant." He shrugged. "But I'll keep tryin'. _Steve_.

"This is Ensign E.J. Smith. She's gettin' sprung. E.J., this is Commander McGarrett, Lieutenant Rollins and Cammie." His eyes crinkled at the corners as they flicked from Catherine to Elizabeth and back. "And if these ain't your folks, I'll eat my boots."

"Andy, E.J, nice to meet you." Elizabeth extended her hand, introducing herself and Joseph.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Catherine took a seat on one of the sofas while Andy and E.J. fussed over Cammie. Steve moved on to visit with some of the patients that were outside in the garden, and the Rollins' made themselves useful passing out refreshments, including the large tray of cookies they'd brought along.

Nearly an hour had passed with Cammie providing comfort, smiles and snuggles to patients and staff members alike. She stopped by each interested patient, getting hugs, ear scratches or just accepting a gentle hand on her head or withers. As usual, patients began telling Catherine about their own pets, past and present, in a dialogue that often continued among themselves long after the visits, according to the staff. On occasion, she'd been moved to tears when informed that a patient who'd called out to or addressed Cammie was normally nonverbal.

When Steve returned, he spotted his father-in-law engaged in conversation with the young ensign they'd met earlier, and he crossed the visitor's lounge to join the rest of the family.

"I'm taking up all the captain's time, Sir," E.J. said with a small smile. "He reminds me of my dad and I can't wait to get home." She tapped her leg. "I have six more weeks medical leave, but I can convalesce there."

Steve nodded. "Where's home?"

"Owensboro, sir. I can't wait to see my parents. And my grandpa." Her eyes lit at the thought. "The lieutenant said you're from here. Maybe next time I get leave on the island, I'll get in some sightseeing." She shrugged. "I wasn't here two days when I broke my tibia. Compound fracture. I really wanted to see the Arizona. Pay my respects."

"When's your transport?" Steve and Joseph exchanged a look.

"Wednesday 0900."

He straightened and shot off a quick text, grinning when his phone dinged a reply a few seconds later. He looked around, catching Andy's eye and waving him over. "You busy tomorrow morning?" he asked the Vietnam veteran and retired laundromat owner, who he knew volunteered for reading time at his grandchildren's elementary school in addition to the VA.

"Free as a bird. My lovely bride is babysitting the kiddos today and tomorrow is food shopping, but not 'til after dinner."

"Great, you and the ensign are going to visit the Arizona tomorrow. Pick up will be here for you at 0930. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Andy smiled and patted the young woman's shoulder. "You'll get to pay your respects after all, see that?"

"I … what?" She shook her head. "How…"

"Commander McGarrett's … um, _Steve's_ the head of the governor's task force. Catherine's the governor's chief of staff." He puffed his chest playfully. "I got friends in high places."

"That's incredible. Thank you, sir. I'm honored to be able to go. My grandpa …" her eyes filled with pride, "wait 'til I call him. _His_ father was in World War II."

"Tell 'em what he did, E.J.," Andy encouraged.

She sat straighter in the chair and looked up at the officers surrounding her. "PawPaw was a Tuskegee Airman."

"That's an impressive heritage, you have there, Ensign," Joseph placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your great grandfather is very, very proud. Just like your grandfather is."

Her smile lit the room. "Thank you, sir. I hope so, sir."

Catherine linked her arm through her father's.

Joseph Rollins patted his daughter's hand gently. "Trust me, they are. You've done them proud." He looked at Steve, who nodded his thanks, knowing exactly what the older man meant. "Besides, they're grandfathers. It comes with the territory."

# End thanks for reading

* * *

 _Memorial Day is an American holiday observed on the last Monday of May, honoring the men and women who died while serving in the U.S. Military. The REAL World writing team would like to thank those brave men and women who made the ultimate sacrifice for our country._

 _I'd like to add my special thanks to my dad's comrades in arms: the men of the 297th Combat Engineer Battalion who lost their lives in WWII. Particularly his friend, Private 1st Class Gajewski. This Memorial Day I will #GoSilent in their honor._

 _ **Freedom Is Not Free**_


End file.
